Puppy Love
by TinyDancer365
Summary: Damon Salvatore and 6 Dalmatian puppies! What more could you ask for? Damon/OC


**Puppy Love**

**Beta: HarleyQuinn88**

**Disclaimer: I own noting of TVD's, only Cassandra and my story.**

* * *

><p>Cassandra hummed to herself as she cleaned the living room of the boarding house. She busied herself with normal chores whenever she had the house to herself. A blaring ringing in her pocket jarred her from her thoughts.<p>

"Hello?"

"_Aunt __Cassandra! This is Jennifer!_" A cheery voice sounded over the earpiece.

"Oh my God! How are you?" Cassandra asked happily. She hadn't heard from her niece in so long.

"_I'm doing well! How's everything with you?_" She asked.

"Really great! I'm so happy to hear from you! How's the husband and kids?"

"_Oh, they're good. The girls miss you so much._"

"Aww I miss them too. I got to make a trip over to you guys. I'll make it a long weekend." Cassandra mused.

"_We'll plan something, I'm sure. Listen, I have a favor to ask you…_"

"Six puppies?" Cassandra repeated as she flopped down on the couch with the phone still attached to her ear.

_"Yeah, Pongo and Zara had puppies and I have no one to watch them since Aunt Nancy is going with us. I won't put them in a shelter and I want them to be with someone I trust. So what do you say?"_ Jennifer explained and Cassandra would love to watch the puppies but this wasn't her house. Sure, she lived there but it was Damon's house.

"I really can't say anything, Jen. I'm living with my boyfriend." She replied and a smile tugged at her lips.

_"Oh that's great! Good for you! I knew you'd find someone. Wait…didn't you have a house in Mystic Falls?"_ Jennifer asked.

"Uhm yeah, burned to the ground." Cassandra silently cursed.

_"What? Oh my God! Are you alright?"_

"I'm fine, so now I moved in with my boyfriend. You remember Damon, right?"

_"Oh yeah! Aww honey I'm so happy for you!"_Jen gushed.

"Look, let me see if I can talk to him and I'll get back to you." Cassandra said. This would certainly take some convincing. Damon liked animals for the most part - as long as they stayed away from the alcohol and did what he said, but these were puppies! Puppies don't listen to what humans say unless their trained to.

* * *

><p>The female hybrid twirled in her short satin nightgown in front of the mirror. She knew that Damon wouldn't be too open to the idea of having six puppies running around the house so she needed to bait him a little bit.<p>

"Hey baby." He greeted her as he walked into the room. Immediately seeing her nightgown he blurred to stand behind her. "Ooh, is this new?" He whispered huskily in her ear and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Maybe." She replied coyly.

"I like it." He murmured and kissed behind her ear. "As a matter of fact, I love it." He smirked and she giggled. "I'd like it even better off of you."

"I spoke to my niece today." Cassandra said simply as she twirled out of his grip. She shyly winked at him and unknotted the sash on her robe.

"Oh, the one in New York?" Damon asked but even he wasn't sure of the words coming out of his mouth. She was being such a little tease. He wanted to tear that damn robe off her supple, plush body.

"Mmmhmm." She hummed as she swished the robe around her body. She just loved the way satin felt on her skin. The robe skimmed off her shoulders and fluttered to the floor which then exposed her bra and panties. If Damon wasn't eating out of her hand before, he was now.

"Are those new too?" He raised an eyebrow as his eyes scanned her body. She gave him a cheeky smile over her shoulder.

"Maybe." She smirked and flopped down on the bed. Cassandra teasingly bit her thumb and winked at him. In a gust of wind, Damon was hovering over her and she giggled lightly.

"You're in a good mood." He leaned down to place a kiss on her lips.

"Well you're here. I've been thinking about you all day." She purred as her fingers worked quickly at the buttons of his shirt. "I was very lonely while you were gone." Cassandra playfully pouted and Damon appeased her by kissing her lips once more.

"I missed my sexy little temptress." Damon growled and bit teasingly at her neck. "Whatever did you do all day when you were alone?"

"Well I spoke to Jennifer." Cassandra said nonchalantly and in a dizzying shift she flipped them over so she was straddling his hips.

"What did she have to say?" The vampire asked as his finger absentmindedly played with the little bows that adorned her panties.

"She needs us to do her a favor…" She trailed off as she traced small patterns on his chest.

"And what would that be?" He raised an eyebrow.

* * *

><p>"Six puppies?" Damon asked incredulously.<p>

"Yeah…I didn't say yes yet. I wanted to run it by you first." Cassandra defended.

"I don't know babe…" He trailed off and ran a hand through his hair.

"It would just be for 24 hours. Jen will drop them off and she'll be back to get them the next day. I know it's your house but it'll be fun!" She explained and Damon sat unmoving. "Please?" The female hybrid pouted. Damon sat in silence but she could see the idea swarming around in his head.

"I mean, what do we really have to lose? But we'll have to hide everything in sight." He finally said and Cassandra let out a breath of relief.

"Thank you, baby." Cassandra threw her arms around him. "I love you so much." She gushed as she held him tight and kissed him repeatedly.

"Yeah you better after I have all these dogs running around." Damon grumbled.

"My big man." She purred in his ear. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

* * *

><p>Cassandra opened the door promptly to let in Jennifer and the puppies. The six little balls of fur were yapping loudly as they padded their way over the wooden floor of the boarding house. It was a litter of Dalmatians.<p>

"They are precious!" Cassandra gushed as she picked one spotted puppy up in her arms.

"The one you're holding is Lily." Jennifer explained. Lily's front two paws were all black. "The other puppy with one black ear is Missy and the one with a lot of black spots on its ears is Sophie. The three boys are named Rocky, Duke and Ace. Rocky's tail is black and white, Duke has the least amount of spots and Ace…well he's the one with the leaky bladder. You'll know him." Cassandra nodded as her niece rattled off all of the details of the puppies. All of them were too adorable for words. Damon had come down stairs just in time to meet the sea of spots.

"Whoa…" He trailed off and some of the puppies went over to sniff his feet.

"You must be Damon. Hi, I'm Jennifer. I'm Cassandra's niece." Jen introduced and Damon shook her hand with a smile and picked up one of the puppies much like Cassandra did.

"This is certainly a handsome bunch." He smirked.

"Damon, thanks so much for doing this." Jen said sincerely.

"Well, it's no problem." Damon said dismissively and Duke licked his face.

"Huh, no problem?" Cassandra laughed. "I practically had to beg." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"And you did an incredible job." He smirked at her.

"Uh please! There are young ears here." The female hybrid said.

"It's alright Aunt Cassandra, I'm married, and I have two kids." Jen laughed.

* * *

><p>Jennifer left and the day was going by pretty smoothly. She had left all sorts of things for the dogs like food, toys, shampoo and their doggie beds and food bowls. The couple was prepared for the most part. They hid everything within puppy sight. Cassandra stashed her expensive shoes and Damon hid his things as well. The puppies were playing in the living room when Caroline, Bonnie and Elena came over. The girls practically squealed when they saw the puppies.<p>

"How could Damon say no to these little faces?" Elena cooed as she pet Lily who was resting in her lap.

"Oh, Damon is nothing but a big softy!" Caroline said.

"I heard that, Blondie!" Damon called as he walked into the room. The blonde vampire giggled while wrestling a toy from Duke. "Where is Ace?" He asked. The group of girls looked around the room and Cassandra counted the puppies. One of them was missing.

"He was here a minute ago." She said as she looked under the couch.

"Great, now we need a search party for a puppy." He rolled his eyes. The girls looked under and behind furniture but there was no sign of Ace. They looked in all of the rooms upstairs and in the basement before looking outside as well. The girls looked outside before heading back in. Cassandra made her way into the kitchen to see Ace and Damon standing eye to eye - more like cute wet nose to black leather boots. Ace yipped at Damon while the vampire's piercing blue eyes held the dog's attention.

"Don't tell me you're compelling the dog!" Cassandra huffed.

"The little mutt keeps peeing everywhere!" Damon protested, picking up Ace and handing him to Cassandra.

"Well did it work?" She asked and Damon shrugged.

"Couldn't tell you. You know our compulsion is limited."

"I guess we'll wait and see." Cassandra mused and looked over Ace one last time before setting him down. His paws didn't have much traction against the tile floor so he had a little trouble. It looked comical, like Scooby Doo trying to run away from the baddies. That alone made the couple chuckle.

* * *

><p>After the puppies played outside for a little bit they were covered in dirt so Cassandra filled up one of the tubs in a spare bathroom with just enough water to bathe them and Damon sat with Missy on his lap. She figured Damon didn't want the dog's to be bathed in his bathroom and she respected that. Damon's tub was also a little raised up and too deep for the puppies. She placed all of the puppies in the water and they seemed to like it so far. They splashed and frolicked through the water while some of them rolled around in it. Damon held Missy over the tub and the dog walked her paws through the air even though she wasn't even touching the water yet. Jennifer had informed them that Missy was spooked by water and that bath time was always a hassle.<p>

"Uhm, babe?" Damon laughed and Cassandra looked over her shoulder to see Missy whimpering above the water.

"Aww, poor baby." Cassandra pouted. "Okay, just put her in the tub and I'll wash her really quick." Damon nodded and placed Missy in the tub but she thrashed about frantically. She barked and whimpered, trying to claw her way up Damon's arm.

"Ouch! Stop that!" Damon scowled. Cassandra squirted some shampoo on Missy and rubbed it in quickly. She worked the later into her fur and soon the dog was a ball of bubbles. Missy whimpered loudly as Cassandra tried to quiet the puppy.

"Shh, easy. It's okay, puppy." She cooed while washing the soap suds off Missy. Cassandra stroked the dog's body and the whimpers ceased till she was quiet. Damon stared at Cassandra in awe like she had performed a miracle. "What? The poor thing was upset." She defended.

"I think you can do that because you're part dog." Damon wiggled his eyebrows.

"Very funny." She glared at him and handed a very wet Missy to Damon to dry off.

"I wonder if Tyler is this good with dogs." He mused and Cassandra gave him a disappointing look.

"You're not funny." Cassandra said.

* * *

><p>Damon and Cassandra lay curled up together on his bed, fast asleep after today's ordeal. Taking care of six puppies was the equivalent of looking after six toddlers. Today was certainly an adventure for the both of them. Damon stirred, feeling someone pull the blanket. He figured it was Cassandra since he would have a tendency to hog the blankets. He shifted the blankets over to her but she still kept pulling.<p>

"Babe, don't hog the blanket..." His voice laced with sleep.

"What?" Cassandra croaked.

"That wasn't you?" He asked and Cassandra rubbed her eyes.

"What wasn't me?" She yawned, propping herself up on her elbow. A tiny whimpering noise alerted them to the small bundle of fur on the floor. Lily was pulling at the blanket with her teeth and trying to jump up onto the bed.

"No way." Damon groaned. He threw the covers off of him and scooped up Lily under his arm. He stalked to the door, pushing it open and setting the dog down but he was stampeded by the other five puppies. "Oh, come on! No, no, no. Everyone out!" He chided but the dogs didn't listen. Instead they charged for the bed, each of them somehow finding some way onto it. Lily was the last to join them as per Cassandra picking her up since the dog was too small to get in the bed by herself.

"Looks like we'll be having some company tonight." Cassandra laughed as she watched the puppies busy themselves with getting comfortable. A few of them curled up in little balls before settling down on the comfy mattress.

"You've gotta be kidding me..." Damon whined and walked back to the bed to see Ace sitting in his spot. "I hope you remembered to cut him off from the water bowl."

"Yes I did." Cassandra sang and pet Missy's head as the puppy snuggled into her side. "Come on, Damon. It's just for tonight." She pouted and Damon sighed. He didn't intend to share his bed with anyone other than Cassandra but right now he was looking at six fur balls in his bed. He had to admit, Cassandra did look adorable lounging in bed with puppies.

"Alright fine..." Damon grumbled and simply nudged Ace aside. All of them got comfortable and Ace yawned before laying his head on Damon's stomach.

"See? He likes you." Cassandra murmured and stroked the puppy's head.

"Hmm, just as long as he doesn't pee on the bed." Damon muttered as he buried his head into his pillow.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Damon felt someone rubbing up against him. He smirked in his sleep, "Morning babe." He whispered and the sensation of someone licking his jaw line made him smile even wider. "You're a little frisky this morning." He smirked and turned to face Cassandra but was greeted with Ace. Damon wiped his face of dog slobber and scowled at the animal. Ace whimpered and buried his head under the pillow. Damon felt bad for being cold to the puppy and pulled the pillow off of him before rubbing behind his ears. Ace barked happily but Damon shushed him. "We don't wanna wake up the others." He whispered and Ace seemed to agree as he wagged his tail excitedly. Rocky yawned loudly and that woke up the other puppies. Cassandra stirred, stretching her body and opened her eyes. "Spoke too soon." Damon smirked.<p>

"Hey you." She greeted him. "Let's get these guys breakfast."

Cassandra and Damon sipped their coffee while the puppies ate from their respective bowls. Some of the food spilled onto the floor but since it was dry food it wasn't a problem.

"This was certainly an adventure." Cassandra mused as she wrapped her arm around Damon's waist.

"Yep. It certainly was." He smirked and kissed her temple. They heard a knock at the door, "Mommy's here." He said and the puppies ran to the door, anxious to see who it was. The couple gathered all of the dog's belongings and leashes before heading to the front door.

"We loved you guys but it's time to go home!" Cassandra laughed while fastening the leashes on the dogs. Jennifer came inside, took the dogs and gave her heartfelt thank you once again. Damon and Cassandra went back into the kitchen to clean up breakfast and she caught Damon chuckling to himself. "What's so funny?" She asked him.

"Nothing. You just looked incredibly sexy when you were playing with those dogs the other day." He wiggled his eyebrows. Cassandra chuckled lightly to herself when she was playing with the puppies on the floor and caught a glimpse of Damon staring at her ass.

"Oh please, you just liked seeing me on all fours." She smirked.

"Hmm, I love it when you talk dirty." He said huskily and Cassandra bent down to pick up the dry dog food when she felt Damon kneeling behind her. "How's this for all fours?" He chuckled in her ear before nibbling on her neck.

Cassandra moaned low in her throat, "Why don't you show me?" She raised a challenging eyebrow at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :)<strong>


End file.
